Yuri al cuadrado
by maple-tea1801
Summary: Yuri se siente inseguro cuando está a solas con Viktor, no sabe cómo demostrarle la pasión que siente por él debido a su timidez. Sin embargo, con ayuda de un hechizo, hará que su Eros tome forma y se haga cargo de la situación. Literalmente Eros tomará forma. ¿Qué hará Viktor con dos Yuri?
1. Capítulo 1

Pueden leer este fanfic sin tener que haber leído el de "Viktor al cuadrado", pero no pierden nada leyéndolo :3

Si leyeron al fanfic anterior, sabrán que esto es el resultado de mi cabeza loca y de mis ganas de hacer tríos sin sentido.

Espero les guste :D

* * *

—Viktor, espera…

Trataba de hablar, pero si le era muy difícil pensar, mucho más lo era hablar. Viktor lo tenía acorralado contra la pared de los vestidores y le besaba el cuello con un lentitud que lo estaba torturando.

Moría de vergüenza. ¿Cómo Viktor podía hacer eso en un lugar tan público? Cualquier patinador podía entrar y encontrarlos así. Podría ser Yurio, podría ser hasta Yakov. No sabría qué hacer si alguien los encontraba en una situación tan comprometedora.

—¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?

Viktor acercó más su cadera hacia la de Yuri, haciendo que la creciente erección de los dos se encontrara. Yuri aferró sus manos a los hombros de Viktor. Si no lo hacía, iba a terminar cayendo al piso por la debilidad de sus piernas.

—Sí...

La atmósfera se rompió. Viktor no esperaba que Yuri realmente fuera a dar esa respuesta, por lo que se separó lentamente del japonés, aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer.

No lo entendía. Ya eran pareja, ya vivían juntos, se habían besado en público y hasta habían tenido sexo. Aún así, Yuri parecía seguir tan tímido con él como la vez que le dijo que sería su entrenador en Hasetsu hace ya un año. ¿Por qué no podía ser más abierto con él?

—Yuri, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena. ¿Te parece si nos vemos al rato en el departamento?

Yuri se sintió mal por el tono apagado con el que Viktor habló. Sabía que no estaba enojado con él, pero no lo culpaba de que se sintiera de esa manera. Quería decirle que realmente quería estar con él y hacer todo lo que a Viktor se le ocurriera, pero su timidez repentina no ayudaba en nada. No sabía cómo decirle eso a alguien tan desinhibido y extrovertido como Viktor.

—Sí, al rato te alcanzo.

Recibió un rápido beso en su frente antes de que el ruso saliera por la puerta de los vestidores, dejando solo a Yuri en ese lugar.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer hasta quedar sentado contra la pared. Tenía que encontrar el modo de ser más abierto con Viktor. ¡No podía ser así de tímido el resto de su vida!

¿Cómo había sido posible que en ese famoso banquete pudo hacer todo lo que hizo con Viktor? Sentía que otro Yuri se había apoderado de su cuerpo y había decidido tomar su timidez y sentido de la decencia para tirarlo a la basura. ¡Pero no podía emborracharse cada vez que fuera a hacer cosas eróticas con Viktor! Tenía que encontrar el modo de tener más confianza consigo mismo, pero no sabía cómo.

Triste, salió de los vestidores, preguntándose si ir al departamento o perder el tiempo en algún lado hasta que Viktor regresara para cenar. Se estaba debatiendo sobre qué hacer que no se fijo que alguien caminaba hacia él, chocando contra esa persona.

—¡Lo siento, no me fijé!

—Yuri, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—¡Chris! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chris estaba delante suyo, con su típica sonrisa confiada y sensualidad que irradiaba a kilómetros de distancia. Sin perder su tiempo, el suizo se acercó a él en un abrazo que bien pudo ser malinterpretado por cualquiera por el modo en que esas manos se fueron a la espalda baja de Yuri.

—Vine de vacaciones a Rusia y decidí venir a la pista a ver a quién me encontraba. De haber sabido que estabas aquí, habría venido más rápido. Es increíble, pero cada vez que te veo te pones mejor.

La mano traviesa de Chris bajó hasta tomar una de las nalgas de Yuri. Fue un apretón rápido, así que Yuri no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sólo atinó a dar un brinco por el susto.

—Chris, deja de hacer eso —le dijo, intentando sonar serio, aunque su sonrojo no ayudaba al regaño.

—Cierto, ustedes los japoneses son personas muy frías. ¿Es cierto que besarse en público es algo vergonzoso para ustedes? —le dijo, tomándolo del mentón y acercándosele más de lo que el espacio personal tenía permitido.

—Pues… supongo que sí —contestó, dando uso pasos hacia atrás.

—Qué aburrido. No sé cómo logras entretener a alguien como Viktor.

Chris se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema delicado cuando el pelinegro no le contestó. Tenía la mirada baja y se veía bastante pensativo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo con la voz apagada.

—¡Oye! No te pongas así. Estoy seguro de que algún encanto debes tener como para que tengas a Viktor loco por ti. Sólo debes saber explotar más tu potencial.

—¿Te puedo decir algo personal? La verdad, no sé a quién decirle esto.

Chris estuvo escuchando toda la tragedia por la que Yuri estaba pasando en su intento por ser más extrovertido con Viktor, pero que fracasaba estrepitosamente y siempre terminaba ganando sus necesidad de esconderse entre las sábanas y no salir de ahí.

—¡Tengo la solución perfecta para ti! —Sin pena alguna, sujetó a Yuri de su cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—¡Algo que no involucre el contacto con otro humano, Chris! —Yuri se zafó como gato a punto de ser bañado.

—Bueno, entonces tengo el plan B.

Chris agarró su maleta, la abrió y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

—No creerás toda la publicidad que le dan a uno en los aeropuertos. Tenía pensado ir a este lugar mañana, pero supongo que lo tuyo ya no puede esperar más. Créeme que valdrá la pena ir.

Tomó entre sus manos varias hojas y tarjetas, buscando entre ellas una en específico. Cuando la encontró, la vio vagamente y se la dio a Yuri, quien la tomó entre sus manos.

—Tú ve. Ellos sabrán qué hacer con tu caso. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a acomodar sus cosas en la maleta— Yo ya me debo ir, que aún no me registro en el hotel. Luego me dices qué tal te fue.

Yuri vio cómo el suizo se iba por el pasillo. Bajó la vista y se encontró con una tarjeta de publicidad. Levantó una ceja extrañado. No estaba seguro de si ir o no, pero se sentía tan desesperado que no tenía nada que perder. Tomó sus cosas y partió a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta.

Mientras tanto, Chris llegó al hotel y comenzó a buscar el papel que necesitaba en su maleta. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de las hojas en las que había buscado para darle a Yuri la tarjeta. La sangre se le fue a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que la tarjeta de la tienda de juguetes sexuales que le quería entregar a Yuri estaba aún entre esos papeles.

—¡¿Entonces qué le di?! —No pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

Revisó todos esos papeles para ver cuál de ellos era el que faltaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, se preocupó. Pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía el teléfono de Yuri.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Su naturaleza despreocupada hizo que siguiera haciendo su vida sin problemas.

Efectivamente, Yuri se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, podía presentirlo. No entendía por qué Chris había supuesto que ese lugar le iba a servir, pero confiaba en él y terminó entrando al establecimiento de todos modos.

El lugar era muy bohemio y exótico, lleno de productos que Yuri desconocía. Un olor a incienso invadía su nariz, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente mareado por la esencia a especias y a hierbas.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

Aún no terminaba de preguntar cuando una mujer joven salió detrás de unas cortinas. Vestía de manera que a Yuri le parecía extraña. Creyó que los gitanos eran un invento de Hollywood, por lo que ver a una en vivo y a todo color lo tenía muy sorprendido y desorientado. En serio, ¿en qué había estado pensando Chris?

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —La mujer tenía un extraño acento al hablar, pero Yuri podía entenderle lo suficiente como para hablar con ella.

—No lo sé. Un amigo me dijo que viniera aquí, pero comienzo a sospechar que se equivocó. Disculpe las molestias.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí y fingir que eso jamás había sucedido, pero una mano tomó la suya y lo jaló con una fuerza inexplicable hacia esa chica, que en todo el tiempo no había dejado de sonreír.

Iba a intentar zafarse, pero la gitana tomó su mano entre las suyas y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por toda la extensión de la palma de Yuri, haciéndole sentir cosquillas por el ligero tacto con el que esos dedos se movían.

—Puedo ver que tienes un problema. Tienes una pareja, una muy sensual, por cierto. Pero parece ser que no sabes cómo ser más extrovertido con él. Interesante… una vez lo fuiste y deseas serlo de nuevo. Es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿cierto?

Yuri se quedó boquiabierto y sin habla. Supuso que eso de los gitanos era un fraude, pero comenzaba a convencerse de que esa mujer tenía algún poder extraño, lo que lo tenía entre fascinado y aterrado.

—S-sí, así es. —De verdad necesitaba hablar seriamente con Chris.

—¿Entonces por qué supones que no viniste al lugar adecuado? Estás justo donde necesitas estar. Yo te puedo ayudar.

Yuri lo meditó unos instantes. No tenía nada qué perder. Seguramente esa gitana le daría una pócima que no tendría nada mágico adentro y le diría que si la bebía podría estar con Viktor sin pudor alguno. Sabiendo que no se la quitaría de encima hasta decirle que sí, decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?

—Depende de con qué me puedas pagar. —La sonrisa traviesa de esa mujer le producía escalofríos en su espalda.

La gitana extendió la mano y tomó uno de los cabellos de Yuri, arrancándoselo y colocándolo frente a sus ojos. Yuri sólo pudo pasar su mano por dónde había sido arrancado ese pelo, quejándose por el ligero dolor que había sentido.

—Veo que eres un patinador artístico.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso?

—Eres japonés, de 24 años.

—¿Lee el ADN o qué?

—Vaya, parece que tu fetiche a los hombres de traje es muy intenso.

—¿Me está ignorando, cierto? ¡¿Y cómo supo eso?! Digo, no es que sea cierto…

—¡Conoces a Viktor Nikiforov! No lo puedo creer. Soy fanática de ese hombre. Y vaya hombre que es… —Soltó un suspiro que cualquier mujer enamorada envidiaría.

—Usted y la mitad de Rusia lo aman. —Yuri se rindió de saber cómo es que esa chica podía saber todo eso.

—Entonces ya tenemos el pago. Te ayudaré, pero a cambio quiero conocer a ese patinador en privado. Descuida, no le haré nada malo a él ni a sus nalgas de oro…. ¡quiero decir… él estará bien! —Soltó una risa nerviosa.

Yuri se quedó pensando un momento. Viktor no se molestaría en conocer a una fan suya, eso lo hacía todo el tiempo. Estaba acostumbrado a la fama y parecía disfrutar de ella. Si por presentarle a Viktor iba a resolver su problema, le parecía un trato justo.

—De acuerdo, supongo que podrás conocerlo.

—Más te vale cumplir tu palabra, de lo contrario, una maldición caerá encima de ti y haré que el Vikturio sea canon.

—No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo. Sólo quiero saber si me ayudarás.

—Por supuesto. —La sonrisa de esa mujer se hizo más grande. Yuri presentía algo malo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Haré lo que sea por el Vikturi, digo… por un cliente tan agradable como tú, Yuri.

El japonés prefirió ya no preguntarle cómo es que sabía tanto sobre él.

—Empecemos. Primero necesitaré algo que sea tuyo. ¡No cualquier cosa! Necesito algo que hayas usado cuando más en confianza te has sentido con tu amado. Algo que te haya hecho sentir seguro de ti mismo y dispuesto a hacer de todo con tal de quedarte con él.

Yuri pensó que no tenía nada de la ropa que usó en ese banquete donde bailó con Viktor. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía nada de esa vez, pero en eso tuvo una idea. En su mochila tenía el traje de Eros, el cual había mandado a lavar esa mañana. Podría funcionar, pues cuando patinaba esa coreografía se sentía seguro de sí mismo y más confiado.

—Creo que tengo algo que puede servir —dijo mientras sacaba la ropa de la mochila.

—¡Perfecto! Eso es más que perfecto.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando la gitana tenía entre sus manos el traje de Eros. Parecía fascinada de tenerlo frente a ella, pero Yuri estaba más interesado en saber qué le harían a su traje.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

—Ven, tenemos que ir a la parte trasera. Ahí te explicaré todo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación detrás de las cortinas por donde había salido la chica por primera vez. Ésta estaba llena de cojines y telas extravagantes. Parecía un lugar agradable y tranquilo.

—Dime, ¿has hablado alguna vez contigo mismo? Es un muy buen ejercicio cuando necesitas saber más cosas sobre ti.

—¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?

—Ponte cómodo en esos cojines. Prepárate para lo que verás. Descuida, no es magia negra. Nada malo sucederá.

La gitana metió su mano en uno de sus bolsos y sacó un polvo oscuro dentro de una pequeña botella. Extendió el traje para patinar sobre la alfombra en el piso y empezó a decir unas palabras que Yuri no pudo entender por estar en un idioma desconocido para él. Vio cómo los polvos de color oscuro caían sobre su traje y estuvo a punto de decirle a la mujer que se detuviera, pues iba a ensuciarlo. Iba a hacerlo, pero se quedó sin habla cuando una extraña neblina cubrió la ropa y poco a poco la habitación en la que estaban.

Cuando la neblina de disipó, se encontró con algo que le hizo dudar de su sanidad mental. Había una persona delante de él. Más aún, esa persona traía puesto el traje que él tenía; pero eso no era precisamente lo que lo había dejado sin habla. Lo que lo hizo pensar que estaba en una pesadilla era que esa persona era ni más ni menos que él mismo.

Tenía la misma apariencia que él cuando patinaba esa coreografía. La ropa negra puesta, su cabello hacia atrás y sin lentes en su cara. Estuvo seguro de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. No era cierto lo que estaba pasando.

—Tranquilo, Yuri. Te recuerdo que no hay nada de magia negra aquí. Te presento al Yuri que quieres que exista sin freno alguno delante de Viktor. No te hará nada, quiero que entiendas que estás enfrente de ti mismo. No hará nada que tú no harías, así que no te preocupes.

Yuri sentía su garganta seca, por lo que no podía afirmar ni negar lo que decía la gitana. Tal vez ese Yuri no le haría nada, pero ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado que se encontraría delante de sí mismo. Y vaya que había tenido sueños extraños antes.

—Los dejaré a solas para que conversen. Hazle todas las preguntas que quieras.

La gitana salió de la habitación y los dejó solos. Ninguno de los dos Yuri dijo nada, pero el real se armó de valor y trató de decirle algo a ese otro yo que tenía enfrente de él. Éste no parecía impresionado, de hecho, parecía estar algo aburrido.

—H-hola…

—Hola.

Esa voz era idéntica a la suya, pero tenía un tono diferente, más aterciopelado, más suave, más... erótico.

—Bueno, nunca había hecho algo así. No sé por dónde empezar.

El otro Yuri soltó un suspiro de hastío. Parecía que se estaba desesperando de la lentitud y torpeza de su verdadero yo. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Ya sé para qué me quieres aquí. Sé más de ti que tú, porque soy ese lado que no te atreves a sacar con Viktor fuera de la pista de patinaje.

Yuri no sabía qué decir al respecto. Menos supo qué decir cuando el otro Yuri se colocó en cuatro y gateó lentamente hacia él. Parecía un felino a punto de cazar a su presa. No se detuvo hasta quedar enfrente del Yuri asustado, a una distancia ridículamente corta entre sus rostros.

—Pareciera como si Eros hubiera tomado apariencia física —dijo Yuri al tener al otro tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cálida.

—Exactamente…

La voz del nuevo Yuri sonaba igual que si le estuvieran besando en un lugar placentero. Soltó un suspiro que casi se vuelve gemido y pasó su lengua por los labios del verdadero Yuri.

—Quieres hacerle eso a Viktor, ¿verdad? Yo lo sé… Sé todo lo que has pensado hacerle a ese ruso… y yo me encargaré de hacerlo realidad.

Yuri no entendió a qué se refería el otro. A duras penas podía entender qué hacía alguien idéntico a él enfrente suyo. Reaccionó bastante tarde cuando el otro lo tomó de sus manos y lo azotó contra el piso, quedando éste encima de él.

—Me encantaría jugar, pero he esperado demasiado el poder violar a Viktor como para entretenerme contigo. —Le levantó sus manos hasta dejarlas encima de su cabeza impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—E-espera, ¿qué haces?

Yuri sentía que sus manos aprisionadas estaban siendo amarradas con una soga que juró que no existía hasta hace unos segundos. Pudo haberse preguntado sobre eso, pero a esas alturas, si aparecía un elefante en la habitación no se sorprendería.

Fue amarrado a las patas de una mesa cerca de ahí, quedando sin posibilidad de moverse.

—Descuida, trataré bien a Viktor. Créeme que lo trataré muuuy bien —le dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja del Yuri de verdad, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Yuri sólo pudo ver cómo su doble salía de la habitación con unos movimientos elegantes y fluidos, como si fuera llevado por una brisa de viento inexistente. Rápidamente, trató de zafarse del agarre, usando sus dientes para soltar el nudo de la soga que lo tenía atado a esa mesa.

Con cada segundo que pasaba estaba más asustado. Tenía que ir con Viktor en ese instante y salvarlo de ese otro yo. Sabía perfectamente todas las cosas que le podía pasar a ese ruso si se quedaba a solas con su versión Eros. Lo sabía muy bien pues, aunque no le había hecho nada aún, había pensado en muchas fantasías para hacerle a Viktor. Se puso rojo de tal solo pensar qué podría resultar de que su versión extrovertida lo conociera.

De algún modo logró zafarse, pero ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había sido amarrado. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación para entrar al local. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había señal ni de la gitana ni de su otro yo. Prefirió no perder más tiempo y salió corriendo del establecimiento. Tenía que llegar al departamento antes de que una calamidad sucediera.

Cuando la puerta del local se cerró, la gitana salió de entre las sombras. Se aseguró de que ya no había nadie en el lugar y puso el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta. Corrió hacia su bola de cristal sin poder contener su emoción. La vio, concentrándose lo más que podía, y en eso pudo ver a través de ella a Yuri corriendo por las calles, dirigiéndose hacia el departamento que compartía con Viktor.

—Esto será increíble. El fandom me envidiará cuando se enteren —dijo sin poder contener un grito de emoción.

* * *

Descuiden, el lemon intenso y sensual vendrá el siguiente capítulo.

¿Quién será uke? ¿Quién será seme? ¿Quieren que haya sexo entre los dos Yuri o le dejo toda la acción a Viktor? ¿O acaso quieren a un Viktor suke?

Hasta luego! :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Viktor estaba partiendo verdura sobre una tabla en la cocina. Soltaba un suspiro de tristeza de vez en cuando, todo por culpa de Yuri. ¿Cómo podía lograr que su lindo japonés fuera más abierto con él?

Volteó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared. Era extraño que Yuri se estuviera tardando en regresar. Conociéndolo, seguramente estaba practicando todavía. Para él nunca era suficiente el entrenamiento y siempre decía que aún tenía mucho en qué mejorar. Aún así, ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

Estuvo tentado a agarrar su celular y marcarle, cuando en eso, la puerta principal se abrió. Ahora el suspiro de Viktor fue de alivio, pues ya estaba temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo a Yuri. Siguió en su labor de preparar la cena y no volteó. Ya se sentía más tranquilo.

—¿Qué te entretuvo tanto en la pista, Yuri? Ya me estabas preocupando.

Ya estaba listo para dejar los utensilios en la mesa y dar la vuelta, pero no pasó ni un instante de que había hablando y unos brazos lo aprisionaron por detrás, aferrándose firmemente a su cintura.

—¿Yuri? —Volteó su cabeza, pero sólo pudo ver el cabello de Yuri recargado en su espalda.

—Me hubiera encantado que tú fueras el que me entretuviera en la pista, Viktor. Tendremos que arreglar eso.

Algo había diferente en la voz de Yuri. Era la de él, de eso no había duda, pero sonaba más lenta, grave, más… seductora. ¡Esa era la palabra! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Viktor trató de zafarse del agarre. Quería ver por qué Yuri estaba actuando de ese modo. Sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro sintió el intento de soltarse del otro, lo aprisionó más y lo empujó hacia delante, haciendo que Viktor tuviera que recargar la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Yuri aprovechó y se recargó sobre la espalda de Viktor, poniendo sus manos a los lados del rostro del ruso. Bajó su cara e inhaló el aroma que el cabello de su amado desprendía.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, Viktor? Tranquilo, no te haré daño. Todo lo contrario… —Al mismo tiempo, dio una estocada contra las nalgas del ruso, mientras soltaba un suspiro parecido a un gemido en su oído.

—Yuri, créeme que lo que más quiero es que me sigas hablando así, pero déjame verte primero.

Yuri retrocedió un poco y fue cuando Viktor al fin pudo voltear, sólo para encontrarse con algo que lo dejó sin aire y con poca capacidad para pensar.

Era Yuri, de verdad que era él. Sólo no entendía por qué tenía puesto el traje del programa corto de patinaje. Iba a preguntarle eso, pero siempre se quedaba sin palabras cuando Yuri tenía su cabello hacia atrás y se quitaba los lentes. Ese rostro despejado era demasiado tentador para su propio bien.

—Te ves diferente. ¡No lo tomes a mal! Me encanta, pero…

—Te voy a dar otra cosa que te encantará más.

Yuri se lanzó al ruso y se fue directo a atacar sus labios. Viktor apenas pudo reaccionar a la exigente y caliente boca de él. Era demandante, podía decir que caprichoso y desesperado. Siempre supo que Yuri en el fondo podía ser de esa manera, pero nunca creyó que sería así en un momento tan repentino como aquél.

Pequeños jadeos salían de la boca de Viktor, sintiendo cómo esa lengua traviesa lo estaba haciendo perder su percepción de la realidad. Quería seguir el ritmo de esos movimientos tortuosamente deliciosos, pero no podía. Sólo atinó a jalar ese cabello negro hacia él, para asegurarse de que el otro no se iba a escapar.

—¡Espera, Viktor!

Tardó en que su cerebro pudiera encenderse de nuevo, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasar algo que no era posible. ¿Cómo Yuri había podido besarlo de esa manera y hablar tan fluidamente al mismo tiempo?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando entendió la incongruencia ante la que se encontraba. Se separó de golpe de Yuri y se dio cuenta que éste estaba viendo hacia la puerta con una ira que hasta a él lo espantó. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, sólo para encontrarse algo que le hizo pensar que estaba alucinando. No podía ser otra cosa, oficialmente se había vuelto loco. Yuri lo estaba viendo desde la puerta con una cara asustada y preocupada.

—Viktor, aléjate de él.

Como si fuera un animal salvaje, Viktor empujó al Yuri que tenía delante de él, pero no porque el otro Yuri se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque estaba asustado de las dos personas que tenía delante.

—No te asustes, te lo puedo explicar.

—¡¿Cómo me vas a explicar que me haya vuelto loco?!

—No te volviste loco, mi amor. De verdad hay dos Yuri delante de ti —le dijo el japonés que había estado besando hasta hace un momento.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Es lo que intento explicarte, Viktor. ¡No sé por dónde empezar! Todo es culpa de Chris y esa gitana…

Viktor trató de calmarse. Tomó la silla que más tenía a su alcance y se desplomó en ella, luego llevó sus manos al rostro.

—Respira, no hay nada que tem…

—Yuri, te dejo sólo un rato y de alguna manera terminas creando un doble tuyo, con Chris y una gitana teniendo algo que ver en todo esto, ¡¿y me pides que me calme?!

—Es que hablé con Chris y luego me dio un papel, fui a donde él me dijo y entonces apareció esa chica loca que me dijo que me podía ayudar, pero creo que no funcionó, o no sé, y ahora pasó esto y…

—¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos, par de miedosos! —La voz del otro Yuri sonó tan fuerte y firme que los otros dos dieron un brinco del susto.

El doble del Yuri caminó hacia el original, pareció que iba a chocar contra él, pero no se detuvo hasta tenerlo arrinconado contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Colocó sus mano sobre la fría superficie para que el otro no pudiera escapar y empezó a hablarle rápidamente en japonés para que Viktor no les entendiera.

—Escúchame bien. Yo no voy a estar aquí para siempre, así que más te vale que en este tiempo entiendas que todo lo que le quiero hacer a ese ruso es justo lo que tú le quieres hacer. Tú y yo somos la misma persona, así que tienes dos opciones: o aceptas este lado tuyo que siempre has querido negar o buscas el modo de hacerme a un lado. Sólo te advierto, lo segundo no lo vas a lograr.

Yuri se le quedó viendo a su doble totalmente pasmado. Pudiera ser que tuviera razón. No era que ese otro Yuri fuera malvado, sólo era ese lado suyo que siempre le dio vergüenza que alguien más viera.

—¿Me juras que no harás nada malo? —le dijo desviando la mirada hacia Viktor, que seguía sin entender qué pasaba.

—¿Dudas de ti mismo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Temo que sí —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues hoy dejarás de hacerlo.

Yuri fue tomado bruscamente de la mano y arrastrado por su doble hacia Viktor. Cuando llegó con él, se quedaron viendo y Yuri trató de ponerle la sonrisa más calmada que pudo.

—Descuida, créeme que nada malo va a suceder.

El ruso lo miró, aunque era obvio que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Pasó un momento y aún no daba respuesta.

—Vamos, Viktor. ¿No crees que a cualquiera le gustaría estar en tu lugar? —Le dio una lamida a la mejilla del verdadero Yuri mientras veía fijamente al peliplata.

Viktor pasó saliva pesadamente sin poder desprender sus ojos de esa lengua desplazándose por la piel tersa y ahora sonrojada de Yuri. Seguía sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba sucediendo, pero no podía negar que esos dos lados de Yuri lo estaban excitando como nunca pensó que pasaría.

—¿Qué dices, Viktor? ¿Quieres unírtenos? —Sin desprender su mirada del ruso, se colocó detrás de Yuri y lo abrazó, recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen y la cadera de su otro yo, que sólo podía temblar ante las caricias.

—Sí… quiero…

Fue lo último que atinó a decir Viktor antes de que él y Yuri fueran tomados de la mano y jalados hacia la habitación.

El primer en caer en la cama sin cuidado alguno fue Yuri. Apenas se estaba recuperando, dispuesto a reclamar ese modo de tratarlo cuando unos labios cayeron sobre él. Nunca había pensado cómo se sentían sus propios labios, pero ahora lo sabía. El otro Yuri era terriblemente exigente, al punto de que lo dejaba sin aire con gran facilidad. Le metía la lengua y jugaba con la suya como si fuera el mayor placer que pudiera tener. Por suerte, se separó justo a tiempo, aprovechando para dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Yuri, tenemos que darle un buen espectáculo a nuestro más grande espectador.

Yuri desvió su mirada y se encontró con Viktor viéndolos al pie de la cama como si su mente hubiera dejado de funcionar, sus ojos fijos en esos labios tan idénticos a punto de unirse nuevamente.

Decidió seguirle el juego a su doble y se unió al beso, ahora participando del mismo modo que lo hacía el otro. Los labios húmedos se resbalaban entre ellos y sus lenguas buscaban salir al exterior para deslizarse como serpientes entre ellas. Entre más eran succionados y mordidos, más rojos e hinchados se hacían esos labios. Yuri a veces no sabía si los suspiros y esporádicos gemidos que aparecían eran suyos o del otro. Trataba de concentrarse lo más posible en aprender esa forma de besar única que tenía ese Yuri.

Desvió la mirada y poco a poco se fue separando del beso, recibiendo una mirada de extrañamiento que pronto se convirtió en complicidad cuando señaló hacia Viktor. Los dos Yuri sonrieron de modo similar y se separaron lentamente el uno del otro.

—Pongamos a prueba lo que has aprendido de este beso, Yuri —dijo su doble al ponerse de pie y caminar hasta Viktor, tomándolo de la mano e invitándolo a la cama. Lo colocó suavemente y rió mientras empujaba a Yuri hasta que éste quedó encima del peliplata.

—No seas tímido, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo, poniendo una sonrisa entre malvada y traviesa—. Descuida, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Yuri iba a replicarle, pero fue jalado suavemente de su cabello por Viktor, que no le dijo nada y sólo levantó un poco su cabeza para unir sus labios a los de él, ya muy sensibles por el beso anterior, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido apenas sintió el calor de esos labios. Como respuesta al sonido, Viktor apretó más su mano en su cabello negro.

—Lento, Yuri. Tienes que hacerlo sentir que está en una tortura. Debes disfrutar sus labios, sentirlos plenamente, delicadamente —le decía su doble en japonés para Viktor no entendiera nada—. Ahora, sepárate un poco.

Yuri le hizo caso y alejó sus labios una distancia mínima, pero suficiente para que un pequeño quejido de Viktor no se hiciera esperar y levantara más su cabeza para volver a unir sus labios. La respuesta del ruso hizo que los dos Yuri rieran.

—¿Ves? Entre más lento seas, más desesperado se volverá él. Llévalo al límite y verás en la criatura salvaje en la que se convertirá.

Yuri se quitó su playera y desabotonó la camisa de Viktor. Cuando el torso de los dos hizo contacto sin prenda alguna, sintió más calor que antes, y no sólo por la temperatura de esa piel blanca.

El doble de Yuri se fue directo al cuello de Viktor, pasando su lengua por encima de su piel, apenas tocándolo. El peliplata jamás había sentido algo así, pero sentía que se volvería su nueva adicción esos toques tan superficiales y lentos. Las bocas de los dos japoneses se entretenían con sus labios y su cuello respectivamente, haciendo que la erección en su pantalón lo incomodara cada vez más.

Yuri se separó y comenzó a tirar del cierre del traje del otro Yuri. Éste entendió y se dejó hacer hasta que el cierre llegó a su final. Sin esperar, se quitó todo el traje, quedando únicamente con la ropa interior, dejando ver que se encontraba en el mismo estado que Viktor.

—No es justo que yo sea el único con tan poca ropa.

Yuri estuvo de acuerdo con eso y se separó por unos instantes del cuerpo del ruso. Puso sus manos sobre el cierre de su pantalón y empezó a quitárselo, todo bajo la mirada atenta de los ojos azules de Viktor, que no dejaban de ver ese bulto en la entrepierna.

—¿Cuál de los dos besa mejor?

Viktor regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz del otro Yuri, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando de nuevo unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos, sólo que ya no eran los del Yuri de verdad.

Respondió al beso con demanda. Sabía que los dos Yuri estaban jugando con él y lo le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir. Cuando sintió que uno de sus pezones era cubierto por los labios que había besado hasta hace un momento, soltó un gemido ahogado por la otra boca unida a la suya. No podía ver, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a Yuri tocando y lamiendo sus pezones de esa manera le hizo comenzar a mover su cadera. Yuri no tardó en entender y se separó para quitar el estorboso pantalón.

Viktor sintió un gran alivio cuando su miembro finalmente fue liberado, sintiéndose algo apenado al tener los dos pares de ojos castaños viéndolo sin pudor alguno.

—Habrá que darle la atención que necesita —dijo la copia de Yuri a la vez que volteó a ver al otro japonés—. Mantenlo así de grande y húmedo en lo que yo me preparo.

—¿Prepararte para qu…? —Viktor fue callado al ser atacado nuevamente por los labios del otro Yuri.

—Para darte la mejor experiencia de tu vida— dijo apenas audible por no querer desprenderse del beso.

Viktor estaba intentando corresponder de la mejor manera a esa boca escurridiza y traviesa, pero cuando sintió la mano tímida de Yuri subir y bajar por su miembro, ya no estuvo muy seguro de con cuál de los dos se comenzaba a molestar por la desesperación que sentía.

—¿Ya no puedes con el beso, Viktor?

—No es justo… lo que me están haciendo —dijo tratando de contener los sonidos de placer que el verdadero Yuri le estaba provocando usando solamente su mano.

—¡Y apenas estamos comenzando! —Le contestó con esa ya clásica risa suya— Veo tu boca muy solitaria, amor.

Viktor vio cómo unos dedos se aproximaban a su rostro y se deslizaban por la entrada de su boca.

—¿Ya te ha dicho Yuri lo sensible que es de sus manos?

Yuri volteó sonrojado a ver a su doble, pues había dicho algo que nunca encontró la necesidad de decirle a Viktor.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes— dijo su doble, ignorando la mirada de reproche.

Metió lentamente sus dedos en esa cavidad y suspiró al sentir la lengua de Viktor recorrerlos como si se trataran de un dulce anisadamente esperado.

No pasó mucho para que el otro Yuri sacara sus dedos embarrados de saliva y completamente lubricados.

—Mira cómo me dejaste por sólo lamerme así, Viktor. No he dejado de gotear desde que sentí tu boca.

Viktor bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen tan erótica delante de él. Yuri tenía una gran erección al descubierto que, justo como dijo, estaba escurriendo líquido seminal y parecía que necesitaba urgentemente atención.

—Creo que Yuri no te ha dicho lo suficiente cómo me vuelve loco tu boca.

Sus labios se rozaron, ya no en un beso, sino en una simple caricia que, al ser tan lenta, aumentaba su sensibilidad. Viktor se extrañó cuando escuchó gemidos saliendo de esos labios y, cuando vio el motivo, estuvo a nada de correrse en la mano del Yuri, quien no había dejado de masturbarlo.

El Yuri con el que se estaba besando acababa de meterse sus propios dedos a su entrada, moviéndolos en círculos y entregándole a Viktor un espectáculo que dudaba alguna vez poder borrar de su memoria.

—Es vergonzoso escucharme a mí mismo hacer esos ruidos —le dijo el verdadero Yuri con mirada de regaño.

—¿Vergonzoso? Espera a que Viktor nos escuche a los dos…

Yuri sintió escalofríos al ver esa mirada inundada de lujuria. El miedo que sintió fue porque esperaba que esa mirada fuera para Viktor, no para él. Su otro yo se sacó los dedos y gateó hacia donde él se encontraba, tumbándolo a su paso y poniéndose encima de él.

—No era una mentira lo de hace un rato, Viktor. Te daré la mejor experiencia de tu vida, pero soy muy egoísta como para empezar contigo, ¿verdad, Yuri?

Yuri no tuvo modo de contestar. La temperatura de su otro yo estaba más elevada y veía el sudor recorrer su frente hasta perderse en su cuello. Fue totalmente improvisto y era lo último que se habría imaginado en su ya perturbada mente, pero cuando entendió lo que su doble estaba a punto de hacer, no tuvo modo de reaccionar y de impedirlo.

Su respiración estaba terriblemente acelerada y apenas estaba recobrando el control de su cuerpo cuando sintió su miembro siendo apresado por esa mano idéntica a la suya, dirigiéndolo a esa entrada húmeda también igual a la suya.

—¡Espera! ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que su doble se dejara caer sobre su miembro, montándolo y apoyándose en sus rodillas para ser penetrado lo más profundo que pudiera.

Los gemidos de placer de los dos se escucharon en la habitación. Yuri siempre pensó que su otro yo buscaría que Viktor lo penetrara, pero parecía ser que a última hora había cambiado de opinión. Quería encontrar la lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el modo en que esa cadera subía y bajaba enfrente de él era tan increíble que le era imposible pensar cuerdamente. Sin darse cuenta, llevó sus manos a la cintura del otro, haciendo que subiera lentamente y se dejara caer con fuerza, pasando de soltar gemidos a hacer gruñidos y clavar sus uñas en la piel caliente del otro.

—Así, Yuri. Saca ese lado salvaje que ambos sabemos que tienes. Recuerda quién nos está viendo. Muéstrale cómo puedes ser en la cama.

Yuri levantó más las manos y las llevó a la espalda del otro, clavando sus uñas en la parte más alta que pudo alcanzar y bajándolas fuertemente, rasguñando y dejando rojo a su paso. Su doble gimió más alto, curvando su adolorida espalda para luego descender y morder el cuello de quien acababa de dañarlo. Una lucha entre dos animales salvajes en celo no tardó en aparecer. Mordidas y rasguños iban y venían, siendo extrañamente más placenteros que dolorosos. Yuri sentía que su miembro se había hecho más grande por la excitación y podía sentir las contracciones del otro cada vez más constantes.

Estaba seguro de que iba a llegar al orgasmo más extraño de su vida, y efectivamente lo hizo. El modo en que su erección era succionada hacia adentro lo hizo perder todo sentido y no se apenó al gritar cuando se vino dentro del otro.

Le costaba respirar, estaba bañado en sudor y no podía recuperar el habla, pero sin duda ese había sido un orgasmo increíble.

Su copia salió de su miembro y vio cómo su semen comenzó a correr por esas piernas. Se quedó perdido ante esa escena, pero la risa del otro no se hizo esperar y levantó la vista a él.

—Yuri, date un tiempo para ver esto… —le dijo el otro con su voz tremendamente erótica, jadeante por aire.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Viktor viéndolos con la mirada perdida, recargado contra la pared y su mano moviéndose arriba y abajo alrededor de su miembro. Se veía tan excitado que Yuri se preguntó cómo no se había corrido para ese entonces.

—Tan perfecto… tan necesitado de atención… Mi amor, eres todo un pervertido. —El doble de Yuri parecía extasiado con lo que estaba viendo, como si hubiera conseguido justo lo que buscaba.

Yuri veía como el otro se le acercaba a Viktor y juntaba su mano con la de él para seguirlo masturbando.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Esto definitivamente no es suficiente. —Le dio un beso a la punta del miembro— Vamos a arreglar esto.

La copia de Yuri le dio la espalda a Viktor y miró fijamente al verdadero mientras restregaba sus nalgas contra el miembro del ruso.

—Maldita sea, Yuri… entra ya.

La voz de Viktor era ronca y totalmente invadida por placer. Sus manos se fueron bruscamente hacia las caderas ya marcadas y rojas de ese Yuri y las bajó hasta penetrarlo. El modo en que Yuri cerró los ojos y mordió su labio al sentir ese miembro tan grande entrar en él era la viva definición de Eros.

—Si fuera más grande… seguramente terminaría en el hospital —alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a subir y bajar.

—Créeme que ahí es donde vas a terminar.

Cuando Viktor levantó su cadera, haciendo que su miembro entrara lo más profundo que podía, Yuri aferró sus uñas en las piernas del ruso, haciendo que éste gimiera gravemente y presionara con más fuerza sus manos en los hombros de Yuri, acercándose hasta pegar su pecho contra esa espalda que no se estaba quieta con esos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

El Yuri real veía todo eso pensando que jamás en su vida se imaginó que él pudiera llegar a verse así. Se fue acercando hasta que llegó al miembro libre de su otro yo, viendo cómo se sacudía con cada brinco que esa cadera daba. Casi por inercia, acercó su boca hasta meter ese miembro caliente dentro suyo, tratando de sincronizar los movimientos de su boca con la subida y bajada de la cadera del otro.

—Esto… esto es demasiado hasta para mí —decía ese Yuri totalmente descontrolado y absorto por el placer, pellizcando sus propios pezones, subiendo y bajando a más velocidad, con más fuerza, con su cuello lleno de marcas y mordidas.

No pudo durar más tiempo así y terminó viniéndose en la boca de Yuri, quien se sorprendió de todo el semen que podía salir de él. Viktor no tardó mucho más e igualmente se vino dentro de Yuri, aferrándose tan fuerte a su cadera que las marcas que dejó se hacían moradas.

Yuri vio cómo los otros dos caían exhaustos en la cama, pero no pensaba dejarlos descansar ni siquiera un poco, pues ahora él tenía una gran erección nuevamente y necesitaba solucionar eso inmediatamente.

Se acercó a su doble, costándole trabajo ignorar cómo su entrada y su miembro estaban bañados en ese líquido pegajoso que lo hacía ver tan sensual que no lo creía posible.

Acercó su boca al oído del otro y le susurró algo en japonés que, apenas terminó de decirlo, le provocó un pequeño grito de emoción y risa a su doble.

—¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! Al fin te estás sacando lo peor de ti.

Viktor quería, y a la vez no, saber qué estaban tramando esos dos. Pensó que si tenía un orgasmo más, iba a ser el último de su vida, porque su cuerpo no iba a poder satisfacer a esos dos japoneses que se acercaban a él como demonios.

—Descuida, Viktor. Tú no tendrás que hacer mucho —dijo el verdadero Yuri mientras lo volteaba boca abajo y recorría con suaves caricias su espalda y cadera.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? —Viktor soltó una pequeña risa, aún cansado por el orgasmo anterior.

—No preguntes…

Si tenía la intención de preguntar, la perdió totalmente cuando una de sus nalgas fue golpeada con fuerza con la mano de un Yuri y la otra mordida por el segundo japonés. Las dos sensaciones al mismo tiempo le hicieron soltar un sonido que no supo si fue quejido o gemido, pero que estuvo seguro que estaba repleto de placer.

Los dos japoneses parecían enormemente entretenidos con esas nalgas. Las masajeaban, las mordían, le daban nalgadas hasta dejarlo rojo y adolorido. Parecían niños con juguete nuevo, con el cual experimentaban todo lo que pasaba por sus sucias mentes.

—Viktor, parece que te gusta que te den nalgadas —le dijo el verdadero Yuri sin poder creer que él había dicho eso y al mismo tiempo apretaba con fuerza.

—Si son ustedes dos, los dejaría hacer lo que fuera. —La voz de Viktor era arrastrada y constantemente soltaba suaves gemidos y jadeos.

—Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar —dijo el otro Yuri mientras sobaba esa lastimada piel en toda su extensión.

El doble de Yuri pasó sus dedos por su propia entrada, embarrándose de la eyaculación que aún quedaba del otro Yuri y de Viktor. Se detuvo un instante, como si quisiera guardar el recuerdo para siempre de esas nalgas enfrente suyo. Después de eso, metió un dedo en la entrada de Viktor, el cual, como estaba boca abajo, no vio venir esa repentina penetración.

El dedo entraba y salía con suavidad, quizá con demasiada suavidad para el gusto de ese Yuri. Volteó a ver a su versión original antes de hablar.

—Fue tu idea, así que coopera.

Yuri no tardó y metió también un dedo suyo en esa entrada. Vieron con gusto cómo Viktor estaba teniendo nuevamente una erección.

Los dos Yuri metían y sacaban sus dedos de la entrada, casi siempre metiendo tres dedos, a veces siendo uno el que usaba dos y el otro uno, y luego viceversa. Viktor juraba que su mirada se volvía borrosa al sentir esos tres dedos de dos manos diferentes entrando y saliendo de él.

De repente, los dedos salieron de su interior. Viktor sabía qué iba a suceder, sólo se preguntaba cuál de los dos sería.

Los dos Yuri se vieron, pero antes de que el original pudiera decir algo, la copia le sonrió tiernamente.

—Todo tuyo.

Yuri no supo si confiar o no en esas palabras, pero su propia erección necesitada de atención le recordaba que no era un buen momento para cuestionarse cosas teniendo esa entrada abierta enfrente de él, pidiendo con urgencia ser penetrada.

Tomó con suavidad a Viktor y lo volteó hacia arriba, encontrándose con su hermoso rostro rojo de las mejillas y su pecho subiendo y bajando con algo de rapidez.

—Quiero verte a la cara.

—Yo también…

Fue lo último que se dijeron, pues cuando Yuri entró en el interior del ruso, ambos se dieron cuenta de que las palabras eran sólo un estorbo. Viktor empujó con sus piernas las caderas de Yuri para que entrara más profundo. No sabía cómo pasaba, pero Yuri daba con cada estocada un punto en particular en su interior que le hacía arquear la espalda y perder sus sentidos.

El otro Yuri los veía como si estuviera ante la película más entretenida, pero llegó un momento donde se cansó de ser un espectador más y quiso ser parte del elenco de ese espectáculo.

Montó el abdomen de Viktor y éste se dio cuenta de que la única vista que tenía era el miembro de ese Yuri delante suyo. Los dos se vieron y no dudó en qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Levantó un poco su rostro y el otro acercó más su cadera hasta que los labios delgados del ruso envolvieron por completo el miembro de Yuri, haciendo que éste involuntariamente moviera sus caderas al igual que el verdadero lo estaba haciendo en la entrada anal de Viktor.

Los gemidos del peliplata se perdían y sólo podía escucharse jadeos y su respiración descontrolada, exigiendo aire con fuerza. Pero ninguno de los dos Yuri pensaba darle ese gusto. Cada uno a su manera movía su cadera para darse placer en esas dos cavidades que los hacían gemir cada vez con más fuerza y moverse con más velocidad.

El verdadero Yuri aumentó sus estocadas, aprovechando que tenía a su otro yo dándole la espalda para arañarlo y volverle a hacer marcas largas como había hecho al inicio. No aguantó mucho más y terminó viniéndose dentro de Viktor. Se debatía en pensar cuál de los dos orgasmos que había tenido hasta ahora había sido el mejor.

Totalmente exhausto, se dejó caer al lado de Viktor, viendo cómo éste aún tenía su boca llena de ese miembro exigente que entraba y salía. Por la comisura de sus labios se veía la mezcla de saliva y semen que se escurría hasta perderse en su cuello.

—Creo que esta boca necesita un descanso —dijo el otro Yuri, tomando de los cabellos a Viktor y jalándolo hacia atrás para que su miembro saliera de esa boca—. No te preocupes, no te dejaré así.

Se levantó y pasó su mano por la punta de la erección de Viktor, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de éste tembló. Los dos necesitaban satisfacer a sus miembros y sabían perfectamente con quién desquitarse.

Voltearon a ver a Yuri, que seguía recostado de lado en la cama. Cuando los vio, temió por su vida, pero poco pudo hacer antes de que los dos se abalanzaran sobre él.

Viktor lo volteó hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Tenía una mirada tan seria que Yuri estaba seguro de que sólo se estaba dejando llevar por su instinto de reproducción y ya no estaba pensando. El otro Yuri sonrió y se le acercó al oído a Viktor.

—Siempre he querido que me den sin preparación alguna. No te dejes engañar por esa cara de miedo. Créeme que cuando se la metas te va a pedir más.

Yuri estaba a punto de pedir súplicas, pero fue callado inmediatamente cuando Viktor lo penetró sin cuidado alguno.

Odiaba a su otro yo por haber dicho la verdad. Sí, le dolía que Viktor hubiera entrado en su interior de esa manera, pero no tenía modo de negar el excitante placer que sentía al ser su cuerpo sacudido hacia delante y hacia atrás, escuchando el plegostioso sonido que hacía el miembro de Viktor entrando y saliendo de él, acompañado de esos gruñidos y jadeos graves de la boca más sensual que jamás había visto. Ver todo eso valía la pena el dolor que, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo.

Inevitablemente llevó una mano hacia su miembro, que volvía a despertar con ese vaivén enloquecedor en el que se encontraba. Viktor lo veía como si también con la mirada se lo quisiera comer.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Yuri?

Esa voz tan similar a la suya lo sacó de su trance placentero y volteó hacia donde provenía la voz.

—Me ofende que te estés tocando con tu mano, teniéndome a mí para hacerte sentir bien.

No podía contestar a eso, lo único que salían de sus labios eran gemidos que esas estocadas en su interior le provocaban y sólo podía ofrecerle unos ojos entrecerrados por el éxtasis que experimentaba.

—Vaya cara tan hermosa haces —le dijo antes de subir encima de Yuri, poniendo sus rodillas a los lados de los hombros del otro para tener de frente ese miembro nuevamente despierto y ya escurriendo semen otra vez. Al ser de la misma altura los dos, embonaban perfectamente sus caras con sus respectivas zonas sexuales.

Yuri veía delante suyo las nalgas de su otro yo, con su entrada totalmente expuesta y su miembro activo colgado. Sólo atinó a aferrarse a las piernas y a las nalgas que tenía delante cuando su miembro comenzó a ser devorado por el otro. El estar siendo penetrado por Viktor como si éste se hubiera convertido en un animal salvaje y el que el otro estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo sin miembro por el modo en que lo engullía lo estaba haciendo perder la conciencia. Sólo pudo atinar a lamer la entrada y los testículos que tenía enfrente, pero parecía que eso le bastaba al otro para soltar gemidos que hacían vibrar su garganta, produciendo más placer en el sexo oral que estaba dando.

No aguantó más y se vino en la boca de su doble, quien, gustoso, tragó todo lo que salía. Se sentía tan cansado y desubicado que su cuerpo sólo atinaba a dejarse llevar por el vaivén que Viktor continuaba en su interior. Una vez más, escuchó la voz de su otro yo hablarle, ya únicamente moviendo su cabeza hacia él completamente exhausto.

—Sólo una vez más, Yuri. Debemos hacer sentir tan bien a Viktor que hasta olvide su propio nombre.

Antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, el doble de Yuri lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló hacia sí, sacando de su interior el miembro de Viktor. Éste finalmente habló al ya no sentir la apretada entrada de Yuri.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le dijo fúrico y desesperado por volver a entrar en la caliente y húmeda cavidad en la que estaba.

—No, no, Viktor. Aquí no estamos para enojarnos. Debes confiar más en mí. Te mereces un castigo por eso.

Se puso de pie y caminó decidido hasta quedar detrás de Viktor. Lo tomó firmemente del cabello y lo empujó hacia delante para tumbarlo en la cama. No lo dejó siquiera quejarse, pues bruscamente lo volteó y lo puso boca arriba, colocándose rápidamente encima de él y aprisionándolo de sus muñecas.

Sin dudarlo un poco, lo penetró fríamente y sin previo aviso, haciendo que Viktor arqueara su espalda y cerrara fuertemente los ojos. Su entrada ya estaba dilatada por la penetración anterior, pero aún así fue totalmente inesperado el cambio de carácter de ese Yuri.

—Tan caliente, Viktor… tu interior es tan caliente… me vuelve loco… —Su voz salió con trabajo y decidió que ya no podía decir nada más cuando entraba con fuerza y desesperación del interior del ruso.

Mientras tanto, Yuri veía eso pensando que ya no podría volver a ver el sexo de la misma manera, extrañamente, todo por culpa de sí mismo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, gateó y se sentó inmediatamente sobre el miembro de Viktor, penetrándose rápidamente y sintiendo que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Podría vivir con ese miembro en su interior cada noche.

Los gemidos de los tres eran una sinfonía de total placer. Uno de los Yuri penetrando a Viktor y mordiendo como si de un vampiro se tratase en cuello de su otro yo, aferrándose, como si tuviera garras, de esa espalda idéntica a la suya; el otro Yuri brincaba una y otra vez, aunque sus piernas gritaran por un descanso, pero simplemente no podía detenerse, no cuando el placer que sentía lo hacía dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y decir palabras que ya no tenían sentido alguno.

Viktor sabía que si en ese momento moría, habría valido totalmente la pena su vida sólo por ese día. Su entrada siendo atacada de esa manera tan salvaje y su miembro siendo tan deliciosamente envuelto por la entrada de Yuri hacía que costara trabajo pensar que fuera real; todo aquello era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado.

Ninguno de los tres pudo más y cada uno llegó a su orgasmo. Yuri se vino y embarró todo el abdomen de Viktor, mientras que éste bañó todo el interior de Yuri, hasta lo más profundo de él. El otro Yuri hizo lo mismo con el interior de Viktor, sintiendo sus piernas temblar tanto que tuvo que salirse y dejarse caer al lado de los otros dos en la cama.

Ninguno de los tres podía decir algo. Cada uno trataba de aferrarse a la vida como podían, respirando irregularmente y dejando que sus cuerpos se desplomaran en las frías sábanas que hacían contraste con sus pieles calientes y sudorosas.

Cada uno de los Yuri se recostó sobre el acelerado pecho de Viktor, que sólo atinó a decir uno de sus comunes "amazing" apenas audible y seguramente inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, se encontró ya únicamente a uno de los Yuri dormido a su lado. Supo que era el de verdad, de eso no tenía duda. Dormía tan plácidamente a su lado que se quedó contemplando ese rostro hermoso hasta que una vez más se quedó dormido nuevamente con una sonrisa. No era como que fuera a extrañar al otro Yuri, porque ya sabía que el de verdad podía ser tan pervertido y erótico como el otro. Tenía lo mejor de los dos Yuri en uno sólo y no podía esperar a recuperar energías para volver a tener sexo de esa manera.

Extra:

Mientras tanto, en el establecimiento de la gitana, la chica se encontraba totalmente desangrada por todas las hemorragias nasales que había sufrido. Cambio de parecer, definitivamente no iba a compartir con nadie lo que acababa de ver. A duras penas podía pensar en algo y cada vez que recordaba todo lo que vio daba grititos y golpeaba la mesa por la emoción. Ella también había tenido el mejor día de su vida y estaba por mejorar.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

Levantó la mirada a la entrada y vio pasar al kazajo más sensual y perfecto que había visto en su vida.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo, tratando de calmar su voz lo más posible.

—Creo que me equivoqué de lugar. No sé cómo acabé aquí —le dijo, poniendo una mirada extrañada y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡No, no, no! Estás justo en el lugar indicado. Veo que necesitas ayuda con cierto joven rubio. Tengo todo lo que necesitas, Otabek.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Sé muchas cosas. Ahora, acompé﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽an repentino como aqueok.

e necesitas ayuda con cierto joven rubiobaba de ver. A duras penas pod sab

ntrada de Yuri quáñame a la habitación que tengo atrás. Ya verás lo que tengo para ayudarte...


End file.
